


Kitty Kafe

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Maid Cafe AU, catboy gogy, this is a joke post and i cannot believe that my first work on this site is This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George has been struggling to find a job as of late, but he's finally found one at the Kitty Kafe. Little did he know, that he'd meet a familiar face on his first day at the job.NOTE: This is absolutely a joke post, I do not ship real people, I was joking with friends about Wilburs newest video and I realized that I had the power to make my own awful content.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Kitty Kafe

_*Ring*_

The bell chimed as another customer entered the café, making George internally groan once more. He had applied for this job a few weeks ago as a last resort, in case he got denied for his other jobs.

Well… you can guess where that led him. He looked in the mirror across from him and adjusted his ears, before breathing in, and stepping out to the front desk.

“Welcome to Kitty Kafe! How can I help you tod-“

“Gogy?”

 _Fuck. Goddammit. You had to be fucking joking of all fucking places._ George opened his eyes and looked up at the taller man in front of him. What was Wilbur doing in a place like this?

“Wilbur… what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same Gogy” Wilbur smirked, “I didn’t think I’d find you working in a place like this”

George blushed. “WELL… it’s not like I really want to work here. It was the only job that would take me." Wilbur leaned on the counter, placing his other hand on his hip. “What, your sugar daddy Dream isn’t paying the bills anymore?” The other boy laughed, “Oh fuck off! Besides you still haven’t told me why you’re here, trying to scout out cute girls?” “No,” he replied, “Niki told me about this place a while ago, said the drinks were good. Not sure if this is really my kind of place though, I bet Fundy would love it” George chuckled. Maybe this wasn’t so terrible, he’d serve Wilbur, have a nice chat, and move on with his life. “Alright then Mr. Soot, your table is this way. I’ll give you some time to look at the menu and you can tell me what you want”.

Wilbur found himself at a small table towards the back of the café next to a window. It was round, with a small vase in the middle holding a few roses. He sat down at the seat closest to the window, taking off his jacket and draping it over the chair before looking back at George. "You know, you look kind of cute dressed up as a cat" he said, slowly looking George up and down. George shifted nervously, "Oh come on Wilbur stop teasing me, I already don't want to be here." He placed down the menu, and went off back to the front desk, hips swaying side to side in his skirt. _Hm... maybe this is my kind of place after all..._


End file.
